


One Shot: Unmasked Desire

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, F/M, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Massage, One Shot, Rock Stars, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Jimmy's partner enjoys a massage at his expense, even after it takes an unexpected turn.





	One Shot: Unmasked Desire

Lorraine closed her eyes and sunk her back into the heated massage table. The masseuse, a tall redhead in a pale blue uniform, went to work, pressing her hands firmly on Lorraine’s body, delivering the centering touches before the massage began. And then she started with a scalp massage that set Lorraine’s head pulsing with slow-burning pleasure.

From there, the masseuse oiled her hands and sent long strides of her fingers down Lorraine’s neck, attacking the knots that hid at the intersection with her shoulders, as well as the ones that had set up camp on her upper back. Lorraine tensed slightly with the press of the masseuse’s hands, but that initial whisper of pain, the provocation of the touch before the release, was familiar and welcome, she had to admit. It wasn’t really much different from any of the ways Jimmy had toyed with her since she met him a couple of days before.

They had been together, pretty much uninterrupted, since that time. He struck up a conversation with her while she sat outdoors at a cafe. The cafe was next to where Jimmy’s favorite antique store in the city once stood. He had just learned it had closed for good when his limo arrived, and he wasn’t ready to go back to the hotel yet. Not until she had agreed to accompany him, that is.

She had just finished her freshman year of college and had the summer to burn; a few days with the mysterious rock star was better than any idea she could’ve dreamed up on her own, and she quickly accepted his invitation. She was sure that her aunt, with whom she was staying, would understand whatever story she made up by the time she got to the hotel.

She had not left the room since she and Jimmy had met. She would have to leave in the morning, however, when the band was due to depart for another city. Today, he had treated her to the massage, which was taking place in the living room of his suite, while he attended an interview to discuss the recent release of Physical Graffiti. _I hope the masseuse will stick around after she finishes with me. Jimmy will be tense after all the questions, I’m sure…_

Jimmy insisted that Lorraine twist up her dark curls and strip down completely for the massage, her first, and he left a recording of Chopin compositions playing on the turntable for her when he left. She had to admit that she would probably fall asleep from the heady combination of the music, the drawn curtains and soft candlelight that was a regular feature in Jimmy’s room, and the masseuse’s ministrations.

After her neck and shoulders were soothed, her arms, legs and feet received the special treatment. She marveled at how much massage oil was coating her body, as evidenced by the easy glide of the masseuse’s hands everywhere.

The time came for Lorraine to turn to the face-down position. This part of the massage started with the hot wetness of a steamed cloth spread out over her back. The heat was hot enough to bite, but not burn. She sighed with satisfaction.

When the cloth was removed from her back, the cool room air kissed her dark copper skin. After a little while, the sensation was replaced by a rivulet of oil that hit her back and slowly coursed down the furrow of her spine. _Mmmmm. Now I understand why mom never misses her massage appointment._

Lorraine anticipated the glide of the masseuse’s hands over her back. But something was different this time, when skin connected with skin: the hands were a little rougher, the fingertips calloused. There was an edge to the tempo of the massage, too: it was slow, still, but deeper, more forceful somehow. It started to arouse her, when she only felt relaxed before.

Next came the feel of the white sheet being peeled from the lower half of her body. Before she could open her eyes and get up or turn around to protest, she felt someone close to her face, and then a hot whisper at her ear: “It’s me, sweet Lorraine.”

_Jimmy. He’s back…_

“I couldn’t resist playing a little trick on you… There was no interview, no need to sit with Robert and some damned imbecilic journalist over watered-down American tea… But I don’t think you’ll mind it being my hands for the massage instead?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. I won’t bind you this time. I probably don’t need to, anyway… given the cooperation you’ve shown me…” he said, chuckling softly, “but no more words until the end. Understood, Miss Lorraine?” He put two fingers to her full lips, which were slightly parted in her breathless anticipation. She slowly closed them in response to his touch, like a flower conserving its beauty for the evening.

She swallowed, slightly nervous with not being able to see what he was doing for the first time since they had met, but she nodded her head.

He caressed and stroked her head and kissed her cheek. “All right.” He trailed a slow hand from the back of her neck to the top of her ass. Then, he resumed massaging every inch of her back. With more oil, he worked from points further south, starting with her feet, then her ass, and then, finally, her inner thighs, as high up as his hands could go without exploring her wetness just yet. But he would have been pleased to find her more than ready, if he had ventured there. _I’m going to need him soon…_

He stopped, and soon after, the music stopped playing.  
Jimmy’s touch left Lorraine quivering, but she remained mute, save the sound of her rapid breathing, which had become deafening to her now that there were no piano sounds to mask it.

Lorraine opened her eyes, staring at the floor through the massage table’s face cradle. Minutes of Jimmy’s disconnect from her body felt like hours. It seemed like the room had gotten a bit darker, as though a candle had been snuffed out, but she credited that feeling to an overactive imagination. The pause in activity gave her a chance to wind down her heartbeat, but it also gave her too much time to ponder a variety of scenarios for Jimmy’s next move.

She knew she was right in the middle of one of those scenarios when a small brush dragged a few inches along her back, one continuous stroke filled with a couple of curlicue flourishes. She was jolted out of her thoughts by heat that lagged seconds behind the movement of the brush. The heat was just on the cool side of being too intense, and it lingered briefly before her skin calmed and felt oddly stiff in those spots. She inhaled a ragged breath and exhaled with a surprised smile. _Candle wax._

It had not been a part of Jimmy’s retinue of teasing until now. As she anticipated a second pass with the brush, she was struck by how she found herself in her current situation. Their first time together, he’d merely held her wrists tightly while on top of her, tighter than anyone had ever done before. Sensing her enjoyment, he shared more of his interests as the hours went on, growing more amused and intrigued by her the more she accepted of his play. All of it was new to her, and all of it made her curious for what was next. He was elated to have found a willing pupil.

Jimmy took his time with teasing her again on the massage table, and when he finally did, Lorraine’s breathing was more even with the second brush of wax, and with the third as well, as she adapted to the sensation, if not his time table for delivering it.

He paused again, and in this still, silent, empty expanse of time, Lorraine grew more excited. If she had been nearly lulled to sleep by the masseuse, she was being roused more awake, more alive, each time Jimmy’s hands connected with her body. She was filled to almost bursting with need. If this were one of her college boys, she would have hopped off of the table, crossed the room - - she guessed that Jimmy was sitting on the couch behind her, watching her reactions - - and initiated the contact she desperately needed for release, but she had fully committed to Jimmy’s game, and he had been quick to demonstrate that there were consequences to breaking from their understanding.   
Thankfully, the sting of his spanking had been soothed in the bath with him last night, and further with his application of massage oil today.

At last, his hands grasped her ankles, pulling her legs wide apart. One hand trailed up a calf, then up her thigh, and then to her soaked inner lips. He lightly fingered her entrance for an extended period of time, and she squirmed and arched into his touch, her breathing heavy again. When he finally entered her with a finger, she wanted to let her moan reverberate in the room, but instead mimed a silent scream into the face cradle. She nearly lost it again when a second finger joined the first inside of her, but instead, she merely vocalized her breathing with sharp inhales and exhales. She ground her body into his fingers as he thrusted faster. A firm hold on her ass kept her from rising to her hands and knees for better positioning.

She found herself close to the edge, her breathing out of control, her hands clawing the sheets, her body beginning to tremble involuntarily. Release was seconds away, and she was starting to float away in a euphoric mood.

And then… He stopped.

“I think that’s enough for now, dear,” he said, cupping her face to get her to turn toward him. “We have a night out tonight, and we’ll pick up shortly in the limo, I promise. We’ll be alone.” He paused and smiled an inscrutable smile before he helped her to her feet and kissed her lightly. “In the meantime, there’s a new dress waiting for you on the bed. I hope you like it. Just the dress please, tonight, love, and your shoes. You’ve got ten minutes,” he said after examining the travel clock on the coffee table.

Lorraine staggered to the bedroom, with her body and her thoughts in one jittery jumble of energy. There was no time to process what had happened, no time for much of anything to be done. After using the bathroom, she donned the dress, a flowy, silken, floral midi with spaghetti straps that fit perfectly, buckled her sandals onto her feet, loosened her hair, and applied her wine-colored lipstick. A beautiful companion stared back at her in the mirror, but her eyes also looked different somehow, filled with ravenous desire that had never been there before. She was sure that she would become more familiar with this new version of herself in her last hours with Jimmy.


End file.
